Memories of
by Landarma
Summary: Subtitled as 'Memories that crossing World to World' After Meteor Incident, Cloud still suffered from Aerith's death and other things. One day, he ended up someone else's dream... One-Shot. CCA crossover Partially . - Slightly Revised -


Memories of... (Memories that crossing World to World)

Warning: Possible Grammatical errors.

Disclaimer: I only have my OC(Dreaming woman). FF7 is copyrighted by Square co.(or SquareEnix), and Char's counter Attack(and any other Mobile Suit Gundam Series) is by Sotsu Agency/Sunrise and Bandai entertainment, Inc.

Cloud was lying on his bed. He seemed to look up the ceiling, but his eyes, saw nothing. He sighed, and blinked his eyes. An image of a girl appeared before his eyes. The girl who sacrificed herself for saving planet. Well, at least, he wanted to believe those words at moments. However, since that, he couldn't forgive himself, spite of he and his friends defeated Sephiroth. And... even now, he couldn't.  
"Aerith........." He murmured, eyes were still fixing on the ceiling.  
Feeling guilty, was all he could for that time. He felt guilty even thrusting his once-idol(and arch-enemy) with that massive sword. Imagining Sephiroth's broken body went limp, Cloud murmured again. "Is it the way? I don't know..."  
'Damn, why do I feel sorry? What's done is done. Everything is over.' A voice came from the corner of his mind.   
"But, really?" As closing his eyes, he took a deep breath.

Cloud was walking on a grassy hill. Under the hill, a small village, deserted and desolate, lay there. On the top of hill, someone stood there, looking down something on the ground.  
"Hello?" He shouted toward standing person.   
The 'person' turned to Cloud. It was a young woman wearing a long beige trench coat. Her shoulder-length brown hair was blowing in the warm breeze.  
"Excuse me?" She said to Cloud. He walked closer to her.  
"Well..... it's nothing. By the way, can you tell me where am I?" As saying that, he scratched his head.  
"Well, this is my dream." The woman replied.  
"So.... I'm in someone else's dream...." Cloud murmured.  
"Your outfit is not familiar. Hmm....... looks like you are from somewhere else." She looked at him from every angle, with curiosity.  
"Yeah, sorta."  
"I don't know how you got into my dream, but... you look depressed." The brown-haired woman said, smiling. It was a comforting smile. The blond smiled back.   
"Yeah, I was depressed for while. I..... well, dunno where to start." Cloud stuttered. The woman nodded.  
"I don't know, either. It could be a long story. Anyway, what's your problem?"  
"Err....... yeah, I lost someone. She was........" He tried to make words, but words didn't come so easily.  
"Was she your girlfriend or something?"   
"Well.... she wasn't a girlfriend really, but, anyway, she was dearest one to me." Cloud said, thinking about how Aerith was so important to him, and rest of AVALANCHE.  
"What happened to you and her?" Brown-haired woman asked, curiously.  
"She's dead." He said dryly.  
"I'm sorry." She looked down again, sighed. "Can I.... ask you how she died?"  
"She..... sacrificed herself. To save the planet from Meteor. The story is long, but......" He couldn't go on. "...I don't know what to say to you. And, besides, I wonder if you can believe my story."   
"If you don't want to, no need to tell me. But, I want to hear your story." The woman said.  
"Well, then..... Let's start it, OK? There was a huge corperation that ruled entire world. And, you see, there's also resistances. The whole story begins when....." The blond started to tell his story, and she listened his story quietly.  
".....At last, when the Meteor hit on the earth, something happened. And, the Meteor was gone, the Planet was saved. This is... the end of my story."   
Brown-haired woman, still fixing her gaze onto something, said. "I... lost someone dearest to me, too."  
".........." Cloud just stared at her. She took a deep breath, turned toward the blond man again.  
"I admired him. As a soldier, he was a legendary one.(People said he was a war-hero) But, it was only a part of him. He was.... really nice man. Oh, Well, I wished to show him my mind someday, although it's not possible. But, it's too late. Oh, lord....."  
"Did you..... love him?"  
"I don't know. I thought I just respected him, no more, no less. I never thought about 'love'. Besides, he... he already had a girlfriend." Cloud could see her teary eyes.  
"If he was a sick punk, I could forget everything surely." She sighed.  
"But you couldn't. Right?"  
"Yes. He was so good to us. Sorry, I'm not good at talking like this." She stood without a word for a while, then started talking again.  
"There was a war. It was not a total war like previous wars, but it could be deadly to the people on earth. Because... the leader of opposite side, desided to drop a asteroid... or a meteor on earth, causing nuclear winter."  
"Meteor!?" Cloud's eyes opened widely. "Yours, too?"  
"He used an abandoned asteroid base." _Asteroid base? What does she say? She means... people went into space in her world?_ Cloud became confused. Knowing his thoughts or not, the brown-haired woman continued her talking.  
"Finally, the asteroid started to move toward the earth. Both side fought fiercely, without any compromise. And, in the end, when the part of asteroid entered earth atmosphere, a miracle happened. It was... real miracle." Saying that, She tried to choke her tears.  
"But.... can you see? The miracle.... It costed him his life." Tears trickled down her cheeks now.  
"So..... he..."  
She nodded. "Since that, I wanted to leave for somewhere else, anywhere out of my world. I couldn't accept the fact, however, it never leave my head, even now, even in my dream." She dried her tears, and made a weak, somewhat sad smile.   
The blond said as if trying to comfort her. "I know, it is hard to bear. However, 'we' should bear it. Yes, we should get over...." She replied. "Right. We.... must get over it...."  
Cloud kneeled down, to see 'something' clearly. "Did you..... find his body?"  
Brown-haired woman shook her head. "No. Surely his body burned to ash at the upper atmosphere. But, I wanted to do something for him." She kneeled down before 'something', which was square shaped stone, covered by dirt and grasses. Without a word, she brushed dirt off from it with her one hand.  
There was a name engraved on the stone.

Cloud's eyes snapped open. _Was it a dream? If it was a dream, it was.... surely strange one._ He shook his head. The dreaming woman and her words were almost forgotten, but he could remember 'I wanted to do something for him..' clearly.

Almost 2 weeks after that dream, he left for City of Ancient. Kneeled in front of the pond where he laid Aerith's body, Cloud placed a square-shaped grey stone, and put a bunch of flowers on it.  
"I wanted to do something for you, but isn't it too late?" He dropped his head, feeling engraved name on the stone. "Everything's over, but.... you've never come back."  
He stared at the waving surface of pond. Perhaps, she will be out of this pond, and smile at him. But it will never happen. Yes, never..... It would be, just an illusion. And, a vague image of another one, a man who Cloud had never known, appeared, and soon faded.  
He stood, and said. "I wish you to forgive me, Aerith. And both of you,..... rest in peace." 

And then, he left.

AERITH GAINSBOROUGH  
Mu Era 1985.02.07-Nu Era 0007

AMURO RAY  
UC 0063.11.04-0093.03.12

**Evil Authoress's note: Ahh---! Another pointless, crazy thoughts again... Anyway, I cannot satisfy what I wrote, like always..   
And, I cannot guess what day Aerith died.(perhaps you can't, either) At least it isn't before her birthday, is it? Well, this fanfic is a kind of fangirl's thought on a moment which left a scar in her mind, roughly.

Gosh, I forgot Aerith was 22(who said she's 21?). Oh, and.... nononono, I've never planned to AR*AG pairing,(Geez, why do I think of that?) although I'm a big fan of Amuro.

The third: I accidentally uploaded unfinished one. Gosh.....-_-


End file.
